Cinematic
by I.Wish.I.had.Swagger
Summary: Booth and Brennan have seperate dates for a Friday night, but when they clash at the Cinema the green eye'd monsters comes out to play. B/B STORY . Enjoy x
1. Dating and Lame Mating

**Hey guys! This is my second Bones Fanfic, and after some lovley comments on my first one shot 'Urinating, Traffic and Stress' (Check it out if you want guys) from the wonderful 'JustAChild' & 'Nyre The Black Rose' ive decided to do another, although i am sort of wetting myself i worry *blushes***

**Anyway no spoilers and i hope you enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER!!!! I dont own bones :(**

* * *

"So what's he like exactly" asked Angela who uncharacteristically was a bit gloomed at the news that Brennan had a 'sort of boyfriend' Evan Saxon.

As the walked side by side towards Brennan's office she replied "well, he's a very strong alpha male, he used to be a boxer but is now a coach after an incident and impeccably tall, around 6'10" she said showing as she might with her hands to differentiate her height with his.

Angela opened Brennan's office door and the both shifted in before carrying on the conversation "wow, what is he a giant" she gave a small chuckle watching Brennan smirk with her.

"No, his mother is 5'4 but he never knew his dad" she spoke while looking through her cabinet for the folder needed "I told him there's a chance that his father could be rather tall, and he laughed" she said proudly.

Angela smirked "well done Brennan" she said slightly patronisingly but Brennan never noticed.

"I've told booth, I'm becoming quite amusing."

"Talking of booth, what does he think of Evan?" her question dripping with hints

"Oh he doesn't know about Evan, I've purposely kept a distance from that conversation and booth."

"Why? Have you and booth fallen out" Angela said, wide eyes begging a no.

"No but I've learnt from past experience that my preferred mate and booth never seem to befriend each other at all." She said sadly and bewildered sitting on the couch and indicted Angela to join her.

"Shocker" Angela grinned joining Brennan on the sofa.

* * *

Booth was on his lunch break eating a crappy nutrient bar Brennan had persuaded him to buy when she on the odd occasion joined him to the supermarket. He smiled remembering the thrill of looking so domestic with her. After persuading her that sharing a trolley would be a lot more selfless of them than getting separate that was. But booth was today purposely trying to keep Brennan away from his mind, he had a date with Clara Niles. She was pretty he supposed, sometimes a bit to much makeup and her hair was made of bleach blonde extensions. She wasn't too bright but that wasn't all bad, he felt pretty intelligent next too her. Anyway he was picking a film to watch with Clara on their date, this was there second and the conversation wasn't all great. He wasn't too bothered on weather Bella would go to Edward or Jacob, or was it jack? Nevertheless she seemed nice and he planned to take her to the cinema on the condition he wasn't seeing 'new moon'.

* * *

"I get it Bren, he's like a super sized Robert Patterson" she laughed but Brennan didn't join in.

"Whose he"

"C'mon Bren, seriously" she looked dumbfounded at her friend "oh you know vampire, twilight, new moon, Edward?"

"I have know idea why you are giving me a random word choice"

"Look, he's hot, that's all you need to know" she shook her head staring at her best friend, who seemed content with this answer. She may still be the same anti pop culture Brennan but she had changed so much in many other aspects. She was really happy for her friend; she was, even though some of the time her adventures scare the hell out of her. "So what movie are you seeing?"

"Oh a movie called '2012'; apparently watching mass destruction is incredibly entertaining in our culture"

"hmm, Id much rather see a chick-flick or maybe a sexy film with heated scenes" she smiled "which reminds me is Mr. Super size, super size everywhere!?"

"Yes he is" she smiles half-hearted

Angela notices this instantly "what's wrong, what is it, is he hurting you?" she jumped to conclusion

"No, no of course not it's just…"

"Just…"

"Well that's what he's worried about, he is a lot bigger than me and claims that I'm dainty, which is a first" she says relieved to get this of her chest, knowing it was in confidence "at 5'9 I've never been known as a small girl but at over a foot bigger than me he worried he'll hurt me if he succumbs to passionate intercourse"

"So you don't have sex?"

"Yes just … gentle" she shrugged "I'm hoping to persuade him at some point because it's becoming a slight annoyance"

"It totally understand angry, rough sex is the best by far, even if you're left a little sour" they both laughed

* * *

"Booth" he answered the phone

"Hey, it's me Clara so what we watching"

Booth scratched his head "umm how about an action film, after all you've seen whats it called enough times"

Clara huffed, 'typical boy', boy being the key word. "Sure what were you thinking?" her voice dry and aspirated.

Booths happiness grew he knew what one he wanted to see, him and parker were also intrigued to see it after watching the adverts. But Rebecca had conveniently got parker to go with Bret. Typical Rebecca! "Well I forget what it's called but the advert everything is turning into a mess and the ground splitting and stuff like that"

Clara rolled her eyes, odd thing they were talking through the phone "2012?" she asked anyway and got the obvious conclusion.

"That's it"

"Well I had a sneaking suspicion you might want to see that, so I booked it for 7.40 that okay with you?"

"Perfect, meet you there at 7.30 so we can get snacks"

"Coolness, but if I'm honest your lucky you're sex on legs" and she hangs up, Booth didn't know weather to be flattered or flattened.

* * *

**Not Much BB at the moment but it will turn up Promise :) I hope you like it and i super sorry if you dont :)**


	2. Addiction and Dirty Thoughts

**Hi, okay serious let done too you all! I'm so sorry if you had read the first chapter to find you had to wait over a month for the next... I had originally put this up a bit unsure with it. I mean, its okay sort of a leading chapter too the good stuff :D. But then I got feedback, which I am appreciative of and decided to redo it. But then ten minuets my best friend rang me up crying to tell me she was 3 months pregnant needless to say at 15 her parents weren't to pleased and life became very hectic, so I never got round to a redo. And I still haven't but I figured if I didn't do it soon the fanfic would be lost. I hope you accept my apology**

**Now just before we get started i must disclaim any ownership of bones, although I am really tempted to dress like hart hanson just so I can pretend... I'm cool like that.**

* * *

'To call booth, or not to call Booth, that was the question.' Brennan fiddled with her phone as she sat in the car outside an old sweaty gym. It was just over forty hours since she talked to Booth and she'd missed him dearly. Even though they didn't always see each other physically they always keep in touch via phone or email on a daily basis. It was strange and distasteful feeling not too have the connection. But she hoped her date with Evan would suppress her urge to see him. Finally she put her phone in her bag and made her way into the gym.

* * *

Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian, his date with Clara wasn't for another two hours and he'd missed bones a lot. No contact in almost two days was killing him. Resisting bones was a stupid idea; she was on his mind more than ever. He figured that he'd spend some quality time with Bones, catch a few glimpses of her perfect ass (he did not just think that) and go on the date with Clara in confidence that he's had his refill of his Bones. He knew it was pretty sad but he was hooked.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Cam's voice echoed as she stepped outside her office to greet him "Dr. Brennan never mentioned a new case"

"Well for once I'm here to see Bo… everybody socially" he put his smile charm in action, but it failed him.

Cam smirked a replied "well 'everyone' isn't here" before slowly walking to her office indicating booth to follow.

Booth closed cams office door "where is she… everybody" he corrected himself again.

Cam did laugh but then felt guilty to be the one to drop the news "she's um on a date, sorry" she apologised.

The news tinged booth. He hated it when she had a new guy(s) although this time he didn't really have a leg to stand on. He supposed he should go home to get ready, Clara would be waiting.

"No don't apologise, I doesn't matter I can speak to her another time" he rubbed his chin "so I'll see you later?" he smiled making his way out the office as he heard cam shout out to him comically "I thought you came to see everybody?"

Cam shook her head, when would those two learn.

* * *

Brennan looked through the door window to see two figures in the boxing ring and a larger figure on the edge. She stepped inside the hall containing a boxing ring in the middle and punch bags and other training apparatuses. "FASTER JOEY!"

Brennan giggled, Evan was a gentleman around her, over gentle sometimes yet in his little arena he was stern and tough. It amused her greatly, although it did feel like he wasn't being himself around her. "YOU CALL THAT DEFENCE LIAM, I CALL IT CHICKEN, NOW BLOCK HIM!" his screams were devilish and it thrilled Brennan to see how much passion he was able to give. Evan finally looked in her direction and immediately smiled and threw towels at both sweaty boys "go on get cleaned up" his tone had already softened around her and she slumped.

"Tempe, your early" he smiled climbing out the ring and walked up to her but not so close that she could smell him. Luckily for him Evan had managed to skip cauliflower ears and boxer nose, although his teeth were no longer his. He was very attractive, dirty blond hair and sharp green eyes, muscles and tall. Even now with sweat patches and floppy hair he did looked good, glistening muscles from him sweat. She knew it was wrong to think of booth in the bath at that point, but she did.

"Only bye twenty minuets" she shrugged it off. 'I couldn't manage much longer twiddling my thumbs with booth on my mind' she added in her head. Goodness she was pathetic sometimes!

"Well give me ten to get changed and we shall get going" he smiled and looked over glaring at the few guys in training eying Brennan. He then pecked her gently on the lips but with purpose. When they broke apart Brennan looked quizzical then she caught on "alpha male" she scorned him aspirated. He just smiled and went to get a shower and change.

* * *

The trouble with keeping busy to get a certain someone off your mind is that you quickly become un-busy. But finally for booth his agony was over as he rang the buzzer to get into the block of flats for Clara. "Hello?" spoke an unfamiliar high voice

"Umm, is this Clara?" he was sure this is where he dropped her off last time

"Are you Selley booth?" the high pitch just got higher

Reluctantly he answer "yeah" squeals came as did giggles, and then the buzzer went of opening the door to the building of flats so he could get in.

* * *

"So you look nice" Evan sated appreciating Brennan's tight jeans and white shirt blouse with a chunky, fake, brown leather belt around her waist and matching brown earrings and bracelets. She looked natural and effortlessly beautiful.

"Oh thank you, and you" although Evan didn't really, he was good at many things but fashion wasn't one of them. He just wore grey sweats and a blue zipper hood and Brennan appreciated his casualness, anyway it was only the movies. They both walked together to Brennan's car on their way to the cinema. "can I drive?" Brennan joked.

"It's your car" Evan looked at her a little confused

"Oh right, sorry, force of habit over a private joke" she cringed. That image of booth in the tub was seriously poisoning her mind.

* * *

** What are your thoughts ????? it was good, kinda bad, t'was okay, i have an itchy arm.... Anything Im intrested :D**


	3. Partners? and Shortcuts

**Okay Im backk again, Just another ickle update, and thankyou for your reviews everybody ! **

**you guys are awsome and dont forget it !**

**Oh and i was writing this while watching the classical mean girls so i sorta went down that road for a while, kudos if you can guess**

**Disclaimer: I only own the bones in my body, shame really!**

* * *

Booth let out a sigh of relief. He had ended up waiting up forty five minuets for Clara. Apparently to watch a movie in the dark required a _lovely_, bright, hot pink, mini dress and matching heels. What makes matters worse was unfortunately for booth; Clara had ordered her crazy friends Cleo and Tallulah to keep him company. He'd have been less likely to have crushed the flimsy glass of water in his hand if she hadn't bothered. Catherine 'Cleo' Mitchell was daughter of a very rich banker and pretty much lived in a fantasy world of whatever she wanted. Lucy 'Tallulah' Thornton didn't live in a fantasy world, but it was different to the one booth and everyone else was living on. She thought F.B.I stood for **F**riendly **B**ig monsters **I**nc.

Thankfully Booth and Clara where finally in the car on they way to the cinema, I mean sure she was dressed like, dare he think it, Barbie when she used to be a prostitute but anything was better than staying any longer with those girls. Cleo was possibly the most self absorbed person he might have ever met, while Tallulah could question if people could without a brain. It frustrated him so much. I mean he used to into that, you know blank pretty faces; he wondered when that had changed. When had he begun to find mindless people so repulsive? "So do you like my B-F-F'S?" asked Clara pink grin.

"Uh yeah, there um… yeah" he didn't answer directly, concentrating on the road.

Clara frowned hard, hard enough to feel the foundation in her pours. "You don't seem to enthusiastic" she then pouted her glossy, pink chops.

"Sorry" he apologised "I just hate traffic" he indicated to the rush hour in front of him

"Oh" Clara understood

"But hey, I know a short cut, works every time" he charm smiled.

* * *

"Tempe why are you going down here?" Evan asked "where going to the cinema, remember?"

"Why are you speaking to me like my intelligence has declined?" Brennan slid her eyes in his direction, obviously insulted

"I'm not but this isn't the way…"

Brennan quickly interrupted him "that's what I thought until I was in traffic with booth and we were going to be late watching frozen age the third instalment with his son parker" she said turning the wheels around the bend "but trust me its much quicker"

"Whose booth, ex boyfriend?" he asked curiously… and slightly jealous, the alpha male tendencies Brennan told Angela were coming out.

"No!" she answers quickly and slightly authoritively "no I mean, were partners, it would be inappropriate considering we work together, why would you say that!" yes why? She's struggling to get him of him her mind as it was. She didn't need Evan pressing her about him too.

"Alright just asking" Evan held defeated "so excited about the movie?" he decided to go off the subject, Tempe seemed quite sensitive to the conversation.

Brennan shrugged "not really, the probability of what happens in the film is so unlikely I find it quite stupid and exaggerated"

Evan shrugged, he knew Tempe enough to take everything she says with a pinch of salt "you know what happens in the movie then?"

She grinned "I did my research" he chuckled back "were here"

* * *

"Wow that was quick, you really know you're way round dontcha" Clara giggled hopping, carefully not to fall out of the SUV.

Booth suppressed too much of a childish glee of a grin "you're even more impressed than bones" he said leading her inside the Theatre, quite proud of his navigational skills.

"Huh?"

"Oh she's my partners, the genius type, that uh" he self-consciously wore a big smile while talking "you know gets the bad guy from just the bones, she pretty great" pride filling up about his partner. His partner, his! No some unworthy leach she was outing with right now!

Clara smiled though she held a posture which could only be described as 'stop-getting-all-hard-about-another-girl-especially- around-me' but she covered it with an sweet comment "oh she sounds amazing" but Clara was female and she had to bite the bullet "how long ago did you split up"

"What!?" booth said defiantly "I mean c'mon, my partner, she… we, No okay!"

Clara rolled her eyes as they stood in line for their ticket "she dumped you then"

"No, never!" booth gritted his teeth his voice going slightly lower to prove a point.

Clara shock her head unable to comprehend it anymore, he was showing all the signs of a newly shunted lover "I'm confused, is she ugly?" this was the only reasonable reason.

"No, okay Bones is very, very …. Nice, okay can we drop it now!" he rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. Now she was making him describe bones appearance.

Clara rolled her eyes "fine, as long as you're over her whatever"

Booth didn't have the energy to defend it, and he felt sort of bad. He wasn't over bones, he couldn't be. He hadn't even got on her yet!

* * *

"Are we late for the movie?" Brennan asked as Evan choose his food

"Nah, its just trailers for movies at the start" he said paying the guy for his hotdog.

Brennan frowned. "Oh, well maybe we should watch them to be informed of other movies available"

Evan laughed "sure Temp sure lets go in" he then guided her into screen 4

* * *

**Okayy little update, with very little development but you can choose who will meet who at the pic'n'mix which will be in the next chapter!**

**Booth-Evan**

**Evan-Clara**

**Clara-Bones**

**anyway thankyou for reading and if you want a refund on the time you spent reading this i appologise but its sort of non-refunable :P xxx**


	4. Scent and An Argument

**Hey its been ages again, Im soo bad at this :S Sorry, internet broke. It was hell, i had a month of no facebook, oh the trauma!**

**Thankyou soo soo much for reviews, I think everybody on here knows how nice it is to get feed back :) I love you all**

**Disclaimer: The only bones i own are the 205 inside my body.**

* * *

The old famous scent of cinema really hit her nostrils. Her lips twitched at the memory of seeing movies with her dad when she was younger. How she would annoy everyone by asking a question every five minuets, though her dad always answered even when he was really into the movie.

"Here Tempe, at the back" he whispered smiling suggestively.

Her nose crunched as she stared at the seats near the front "what's wrong with these seats?"

Evan laughed lightly rubbing the back of his neck and taking her hand leading her up the steps "much better view up here"

"I'm not to sure; the movie screens angle would suggest the middle…"

"Hey who said I was viewing the screen"

"You did…" the she finally caught on, astonished by his attentions although amused she spoke loudly up the isle "are you planning on persuading me to perform oral sex on you!" an old lady gushed and threw her hands over a the ears of the young boy she was sat. Then giving them, especially Evan, the evilest glare of all time.

"NO!" Evan hissed, flustered by the women's stare. He couldn't believe her sometimes and where the hell had she gotten that answer from him? Cherry faced he spoke again "c'mon up top" shaking his head as they went and sat two rows from the back in isle L. That was embarrassing oh so embarrassing!

* * *

Clara waddled like a penguin, well a bright pink one, into the dark theatre booth following closely behind with the drinks and popcorn "are you sure your okay in those heels?"

Clara rolled her eyes 'did she honestly look fine' crunching her fists she bore the pain and answered "yeah, honestly I'm good; I'm so used to it" she the stumbled slightly but booth steadied her without knocking the drinks.

"Hey, maybe we should sit at the front, better view and all that, plus, you can walk there"

Clara shook her head "no way, it's much more romantic at the back" leading him up the stairs, slowly, painfully but surely.

Suddenly the mumbled of an old lady was heard "ha, wouldn't be so sure"

* * *

Brennan sat down next to Evan in the burgundy flip chair, His arms gently hanging around the back of her seat. "Why did you say that Tempe?" he whispered in her ear.

Brennan scrunched her nose, it wasn't her fault "you where the one who wasn't making any sense"

Evan aspirated "what did I say that suggested … oral"

"Why are you whispering?" she spoke clearly

It came of his lips before he could stop it "Because, you're just being embarrassing!" her eyes narrowed and her face tightened, he took a deep breath but before he could redeem himself she grabbed her bag to stand up but Evan grabbed the bag away, soon they were playing of tug of war, surprisingly without much sound effect. "Temper, just listen"

"I'm thirsty" she spat back, trying with all her might to own the bag again. Brennan then thought before releasing the bag, on which Evans reflexes failed him and in a stumble Brennan's things fell out of the bag along with her glass bottle of perfume which created a brilliant smash on the floor. Brennan's eyes bulged "looks what you've done now!" she scolded him quietly scrambling her things on the floor dodging the glass.

"Me, you're the one that… where you going"

"I'm thirsty"

* * *

"These are good seats" Clara grinned sitting dramatically onto her seat. Stroking the velvet "very romantic"

Guarding his Coca-Cola he sat down next to her though leaning far forward, the awkwardly smiling slurping this drink "isn't this nice"

"It would be much nicer if…" before booth could control it Clara was straddling him, shaking platinum blonde extensions in his face then her enhanced assets. Booths mind went on overload, so many things going through his mind 'I'm not enjoying this' 'this is weird' 'what the hell is she doing with my ear' 'get off' 'what if someone see's' 'and I thinking of bones now why?' 'Okay maybe I know… what's the smell?' 'Are you kidding me? While I think this thing is performing some death digestion ritual on me I can smell her, HER BONES!' 'That's just offensive'. Having enough booth pushes Clara of gently

"Seeley?" she asks curiously whipping her lips

"Umm… hot dog"

"What?"

"I need a hotdog, can't be doing what you where doing" what ever that was, it was like my ear was being sexually attacked by a soggy hover "with an empty stomach."

Gullibly Clara sucked the lie in "oh okay, want me to get you one"

"That be perfect!" booth smiled "now of you go the movies about to start"

"Okay" she rolled her eyes and totted down the steps.

* * *

Brennan stood in the line; she wasn't actually thirsty so she didn't exactly know why she was in the line. But clearly too peed at Evan to think about getting out of the line. That was until she saw the feet. Normally high heels were something Brennan was happy to admit she liked wearing, they made her look more feminine and it's been proven to tone the pelvic floor. But this woman's feet where obviously in intense pressure. Brennan had to warn her, and to scold her on her bad treatment of her feet. She strolled toward her, the woman was currently getting into the hotdog cue but Brennan grabbed her forearm and pulled her away. "Excuse me" Barbie squealed, Brennan quickly named her that.

"I think you should be aware of the damage you are doing to your feet"

"Excuse me!" Clara repeated.

"Your high heels" Brennan stated starring down at the in disappointment "you have prominent bunions yes?" With Clara's reaction it was clear Brennan had diagnosed her right. "You should see a doctor soon, am I right in guessing your feet are slowly turning on an angle" Clara still didn't speak but Brennan carried on "well if you are its most likely a deformity called hammertoes, its called this because your toe resembled a hamm-"

Clara interrupted Brennan by putting her hand in Brennan's face "If I wanted to see my doctor I would"

"But you in extreme-"

"Shh" Clara spat "I don't care you freak, what kind of person goes up to a strangers about wearing high heels" she then flicked her hair and tried to walk away but Brennan followed

"Well a forensic anthropologist like me would" Brennan chimed following her, Clara turned around suddenly her eyes narrow and lips turned up in an angry scrunch.

"Look, I'm on a date with an F.B.I agent, carry on talking to me and I will get you kicked out!" She threatened her, but Brennan laughed.

"My partner is an FBI agent and I'm on a date with a 6'10 boxer, I think id win if our dates where to physically compare"

"Listen creepy talk to me again and you'll regret it"

Brennan huffed, some people just cant be helped "fine" Clara nodded "but you'll regret not seeing the doctor more" with that Brennan went back to evan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, if you didnt. Bummer "/ Heyy leave a little note, anything really. Maybe you dont like tarty Clara, or the meany that is Big E**


	5. Embarrassment and Constant Distractions

**Hey, This chapter is about i dont know half a year late ! Im so so so so so very bad at this. I have excuses (again) recently i became a non blood relative auntie to my best friend baby boy Archie Micheal Reynolds :') He's too cute and ive also had my gcse's exams and course work to finish and then i went on a long holiday to australia. Okay next chapter**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bones :( but if i did *goes off into fantasy world of lovely-ness**

Booth slurped his drink, his eyes staring intently at the movie before him. The smell of bones had gone away slightly, it was a just the faint waft now and then. In all honesty he found it comforting and felt at home. He was so comfortable and engrossed in the movie he didn't acknowledge Brennan walking back up the steps and seat herself a few rows in front of him. What he did acknowledge was Evans big almighty body getting in the way of the picture. It was annoying him; he paid a good amount to have the privilege of watching the back of this big guys head.

Brennan made her way back to her seat in screen 4. Evan noticed her presence right away, noting the fact she didn't have a drink to quench her 'thirst' with. Her stance was offish as she sat not touching him, pretending to watch the movie with interest, he wish he could do the same but now all he could think about is his lovers tiff with Bren.

He decided to whisper nicely hoping that it may blow over "you okay temp, fancy a cuddle" he gestured his big arms in for a hug. Brennan declined by staring at him before turning back to the movie, crossing her arms tightly. Evan wouldn't give up, trying harder to get Brennan to open up by trying to unfold her arms. In the end it was a fight of hands slapping, grabbing and pushing away.

* * *

Booth huffed in annoyance, now the giant and his girlfriend seem to be having a weird love hand dance going on. Booth sees the world being destroyed on half of the screen but he can't enjoy it with them distracting him. Soon there was another distraction; Clara had finally arrived with his hotdog.

"Long queue?" he whispered, taking the hot dog from her smiling at it "thanks"

Clara dramatically fell into her chair "no" she moaned "some serious freak was telling me off like a little girl about my shoes" her face scrunched up "it was no of her business, but she kept giving me medical advice which I could do with out, I mean she was like some social Moran"

The subtle description reminded him of Bones again and Zack minus the women part. Not that there was anything wrong with bones, in all honesty he like her overly honest approach, most of the time anyway. "Im sure she meant well, I mean you feat do look sour in those"

"Are you agreeing with this crazy lady!" Clara voice piped up

"shhhhh" booth hushed her down "no, I'm just saying …"

Clara cut him off sharply "well don't"

* * *

Evan and Brennan had finally finished there slapping of hands, both had crossed there arms and were well away from each other, but Evan finally tried again.

"Look Temp, I'm sorry okay" he offered an olive branch

Brennan chucked it back at him by repeating his words with sarcasm "look Tempe, I'm sorry okay"

Evan huffed in aspiration "are you serious"

Brennan turned to him "I'm deadly serious!" evil glares where pointed at him "I really embarrass you don't I"

"No…" Evan scratched his head "honestly I don't mind it"

"Then why make a big deal out of it, honestly what you wear can embarrass me sometimes but I've never told you that and made you feel bad about yourself"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he was clearly upset by this

"Its not social norm when courting to wear such casual attire"

"Right so me being to casual is embarrassing for you" it sunk into him

Brennan shook her head "no, no im not embarrassed by you" 'not turned on either though' she thought. No the most sexy thing she could think of was the standard F.B.I uniform, with a twist on the belt buckle, socks and tie.

Evan suddenly come to a realisation, if Tempe could put up with his new apparent terrible dress sense, he could put up with slight miss-haps with her.

Unfortunately for him Brennan had also come to a realisation. She doesn't like him that much and she's going to dump him as soon as the film ends.

* * *

Clara and Booth had been very quiet just watching the film, for the while the giant and his girlfriend had calmed down. Clara decided they should make up

"Hey, this is stupid" she whispered

Booth nodded it was stupid "agreed"

"Lets make up, want to give me a peace offering" she hinted to half the hot dog.

Booth wasn't really into this peace offering, he was enjoying it the hot dog. He doesn't really like sharing food anyway; well accept in the diner sometimes when Bones want a few fries. He begrudgingly gave her the hot dog, only to find she wanted to become flirty. Soon she was pretending the hot dog was something else. Booth didn't know wear to look. She was giving his sex eye while essentially raping his hot dog.

* * *

Evan and bones had silently agreed to watch the movie; they had been getting looks for the arguments. Evan nudged her and she gave him a guilty smile, she was dumping him soon, she might as well be nice. But he thought that was the all clear to go in for a kiss. Slap "what are you doing?" Brennan shouted.

"Tempe were dating remember" rubbing his saw cheek "what the hell!"

Brennan mumbled something incoherent he only caught the world the world longer.

Booth was creped "c'mon Seeley lets make out" she giggled "this is so kinky"

She rolled onto him and booths mind went into panic, 'what do I do, what do I do'. Then he looked across to see the giant and his girlfriend arguing again. 'THAT'S IT!'

"sorry Claire ill be right back, those too keep distracting everyone from the movie and I feel its my duty to sought them out, as an F.B.I agent" he said moving out of his seat and along the isle

"My names Clara"

Oops "yeah I knew that"

**Thankyou for reading to the end, reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
